1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adductor exerciser, especially to an adductor exerciser with legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adductor muscles are a muscle group located around the groin and allow a person to open and close their legs. Additionally, the adductor muscles are used in sports for turning, pushing, changing direction and kicking. Therefore, sports people must train the adductor muscles, especially for, but not limited to soccer, football, dancing, martial arts, skating and gymnastics. When not trained the adductor muscles become loose and fatty tissue builds up, so many women especially want to focus on the adductor muscles for vanity.
Therefore, calisthentic exercises may be performed to focus on the adductor muscles, but these exercises must be performed properly, preferably under trained instruction and for long periods. Therefore, people who wish to focus just on adductor muscles have to perform a whole routine with cardiovascular benefits.
Since many people cannot afford a personal trainer to monitor their movement, conventional adductor machines have been taught and may comprise a chair, two arms and a weight block. The arms are transversely mounted pivotally on the chair. The weight block is connected to the arms. A user sits in the chair and spreads their legs open to pull the weight block up to provide resistance, or open their legs and pull their legs together to pull the weight block up and provide resistance. Therefore, many people find the conventional adductor machines embarrassing to use. Moreover, the conventional adductor machine provides no cardiovascular benefit. Since adductor machines are embarrassing to use, people prefer to perform adductor exercise at home. However, the conventional adductor machines are too large and expensive for most people's homes. Moreover, calistentic exercise is time consuming and requires training and supervision. To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an adductor exerciser to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.